


1. If Anyone's to Blame for My Mistake, It's You

by PsychoSweetheart1



Series: April Writing Challenge [1]
Category: Rooster Teeth/Achievement Hunter RPF
Genre: 30 Days of Writing, Alternate Universe - Grand Theft Auto Setting, Angst with a Happy Ending, Fake AH Crew, Gen, How Do I Tag
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-02
Updated: 2018-04-02
Packaged: 2019-04-17 03:17:52
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 940
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14179362
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PsychoSweetheart1/pseuds/PsychoSweetheart1
Summary: “If we’re assigning blame then this is your fault for leaving me alone with explosives in the first place.”





	1. If Anyone's to Blame for My Mistake, It's You

**Author's Note:**

> I decided to challenge myself to write every day in the month of April by picking 30 random prompts from "unblockingwritersbock" on Tumblr.  
> This one was a bit rushed (as most of them probably will be tbh - cuz life sucks like that), but hopefully it turned out alright.

The second he pulled up to the safe house, still consumed by smoke and flames, Geoff felt his heart go heavy. It wasn’t even a full minute earlier that he felt the rumble of the ground and saw the large explosion over the thicket of trees.

What the fuck happened? Did another gang find the safe house? The FIB? Where was Ryan? Or Gavin?

He was coming to pick the Lad up and take him back to the penthouse after their latest heist, which had ended with Gavin breaking his fucking leg and Ryan taking him all the way out here for a few days.

The Gent got out of his car, staring up at the nearly empty shell of the place, flames still licking the edges of the windows.

He’d seen some shit in his time, but picturing the mangled and burned bodies of his fellow Fakes – his only family for the last 10 years – made him question not only his life, but his recent sobriety. He’d take anything to make the pain go away. To not feel the tears that had already started to trail along his cheeks.

They were gone.

He felt the left side of his pants vibrate, the distinctive ringtone echoing, barely audible above the roar in front of him. Geoff closed his eyes. He knew who it was without even looking at the caller ID, and decided it was best to let it go to voicemail before he called Jack back, knowing she wouldn’t take it well. He also needed time to compose himself before facing anyone with the news.

He took a few deep breaths, trying his hardest not to scream at the top of his lungs. In, out. In, out. In, o--

“The _fuck_ , Gavin?!?” Geoff’s eyes shot open, searching for the all-to-recognizable voice of their friendly mercenary.

He ran almost to the complete opposite side of what was left of the building, nearly screeching as he bolted towards them. Ryan was standing, arms crossed and looking down at Brit, who sat on a tree trunk and looked at the ground as though he’d just been caught with his hand in a cookie jar. Gavin was in loose-fitting pajamas with a splint still on his leg.

Geoff ran up and hugged each one in turn, grateful that they were still alive. His relief quickly turned into frustrated anger as he let out a long string of curses and demanding an explanation.

The two looked back at him for a moment, almost in shock at both his presence and the seemingly random hug.

Ryan cleared his throat, “I don’t even know what the fuck happened!” He began, “I was in the kitchen to get a quick bite, and all of a sudden I see him,” he pointed at the Lad, “stumbling out of the bedroom going ‘oh shit!’ and ‘run!’ as he scrambled for the door! So I grabbed him and tossed him outside before a blast threw me on top of him!”

“Wot?” Gavin squealed, “You were bloody on top of me before the bo-,” he was cut off by the mercenary pulling a gun out of nowhere and aiming it at his head.

“Gav,” Geoff started, pinching the bridge of his nose, “why were you ‘oh shit’-ing?”

“Well,” Gavin looked down again, “I was bored so I started fussing with some of the sticks of dynamite and the various little gears and stuff that was in a box when one of the bloody timers kind of came on. Took me a second to realize it was connected to some C-4, then I sort of freaked out a bit, I guess.”

“What happened to the new Xbox I bought for the place?” Geoff asked.

“He broke it with a moonball,” Ryan chimed in, his gun already holstered.

“WHAT?! I JUST FUCKING BOUGHT THAT THING A MONTH AGO!” Geoff screeched, adding another string of curses and nonsensical noises. (Gavin was positive that only dogs within a 20-mile radius could hear it.)

“Look,” Gavin started, making both Gents glance back at him, “if we’re assigning blame then this is your fault for leaving me alone with explosives in the first place.”

Geoff stared back at the Brit, face expressionless and voice monotone, “Don’t make me shoot you.”

“Me first,” Ryan piped up, giving the most menacing glare he could muster.

Before Gavin could say anything else, they all turned towards the sirens echoing in the distance. It sounded like a mixture of police, ambulance, and fire trucks.

Without hesitation, Ryan scooped up Gavin as he and Geoff ran towards the car. He dropped him unceremoniously in the back seat before sprinting towards his own motorcycle and grabbing the rubber skull mask hanging off the handlebars, turning to give a quick nod towards Geoff, who nodded back, before both sped off in opposite directions.

The Gent looked back at Gavin through the rearview mirror, “Ya got lucky today, asshole. Remember that.”

Gavin just responded with a smug grin, which Geoff immediately flipped off.

They were interrupted again by Geoff’s phone going off. He fished it out of his pocket before quickly reading the screen. 27 missed calls and 13 texts. All from the same person. He gave a devilish grin as he looked back at the Lad.

“Hey, Gavin. Why don’t you talk to Jack and explain the whole thing to her?” He briefly saw the color of the Brit’s face drain and his eyes go wide, but hit the answer button and tossed it at Gavin before he could respond.

They were all gonna get an earful when they got back to the penthouse.


End file.
